1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pulse meter, a method for controlling a pulse meter, a wristwatch-type information device, a control program, a storage medium, a blood vessel simulation sensor, and a living organism information measurement device. The present invention particularly relates to a pulse meter, a method for controlling a pulse meter, a wristwatch-type information device, a control program, a storage medium, a blood vessel simulation sensor, and a living organism information measurement device that are suitable for being mounted on a person's arm and measuring pulse during walking or running.
2. Background Information
Pulse meters mounted on part of the body and designed for measuring pulse during walking or running are conventionally known.
For example, a wristwatch-type pulse meter is disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 2816944. The pulse meter disclosed in this literature employs a configuration wherein the frequency components corresponding to all the harmonic components of a body motion signal detected by an acceleration sensor are removed from the frequency analysis results of a pulse wave signal based on the frequency analysis results of the body motion signal, the frequency components having the maximum power are extracted from among the frequency analysis results of the pulse wave signal from which the harmonic components of the body motion signal have been removed, and the pulse rate is calculated based on the extracted frequency components.
In the above-mentioned conventional pulse meter, not all the body motion components generated in the body and included in the pulse sensor signal are necessarily registered because the body motion components are detected by the acceleration sensor, and it has been possible that the removal of the body motion components may not be complete.
In conventional practice, the body motion components cannot be registered completely, so the body motion signal is identified using the characteristics of the harmonic components from the frequency analysis results in order to remove the body motion components contained in the pulse sensor signal, and because the identified body motion signal is removed and the pulse wave signal extracted, there have been problems in that the body motion components cannot be removed and, consequently, the pulse cannot be correctly determined when the body motion does not have cyclic characteristics.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved pulse meter, method for controlling a pulse meter, wristwatch-type information device, control program, storage medium, blood vessel simulation sensor, and living organism information measurement device. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.